Battle Royale
by crystal145
Summary: Sequal to DMC,Crystal and Des


"Come on, Des, I know you're tougher than this!" Dante laughed as his little sister stumbled on the high narrow bench as she and Dante were practicing their combat skills to show their father how strong they'd become.

"I got distracted, shut up!" Des whined.

"Thinking about your new friend again?" Dante teased, avoiding a swing of Liberation.

"SHUT UP, DANTE!"

Last week, after a particularly rough day, Des had gone to the malt shop and met a pretty cute dude named Blake, and he seemed to be into her, flirting non-stop and genuinely interested in her. She had never really onsidered dating considering how crazy her life was, but this guy gave her hope.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, little sister," Vergil encouraged with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Not you too, Vergil!"

"Vergil, stop teasing your sister and train her already!" Sparda growled.

"Sparda, leave them be. They are supposed to do this, they are siblings. It is only natural." Eva reprimanded Sparda.

Desdemona backflipped and kicked Ebony out of Dante's hand, grabbing it and using it against him, making him dance and eventually fall.

"I win! You're next, Vergil!"

"We shall see about that, baby sister!" Vergil grinned as he leaped onto the bench, taking a stance with Yamato. "Your ninjato is no match for my katana!"

Des laughed. "Says the one who taught me how to wield it!"

Dante pouted and was in the corner rocking back and forth mumbling to himself and cursing Des.

"Only won because I let her." He mumbled quietly.

Crystal landed next to Dante "Or because while you were gloating, she was thinking of ways to defeat you." She said punching him in head knocking him out of his daze and out cold.

Des and Vergil didn't notice their brother's unfortunate meeting as they battled elegantly on the beam.

"Wonderful execution, Desdemona, graceful, swift, powerful! Like a true kunoichi!"

"I would say the same about you, big bro, but your leg sweeps are a little choppy."

Crystal watched them from a distance beside Sparda and Eva.

"Do not try to critique a master, little sister, for you have much to learn still," Vergil playfully chided as he blocked Liberation with Yamato.

"Just because you got the better facilities to train with, doesn't make you superior to a street-fighter," Des chided. "Besides, ever heard of Internet?"

"Yes, but it's no substitution for a sensei and years of dedication." Vergil took a swing at her head, but was blocked then kicked in the stomach.

"Ow! What are you wearing, spikes?"

"Naw, just good ol' combats!"

The two battled longer, a display of elegance and power, along with playful banter. It was almost like watching a dance recital with swords.

"Am I the only one who thinks that if she was in a fight with any of the guards around the Western Palace, both her and her pride would be crushed?" Crystal asked Sparda.

"Not really, Vergil is right to a point but Desdemona probably does or does not know that they do not fight fair. I believe while I was still at your grandfather's Palace the bandits and street fights were not fair and were sent to the dungeon to think about why they did it." Sparda replied.

"Yes, street fighting is still not allowed in the Western Lands, and for me, street fighting can not save your life all the time. And you can hurt your friends and allies if you can't hold a weapon right and are just swinging it wildly while just making yourself look like a fool." Crystal stated looking down at the pendent with a picture of her father and mother.

Vergil panted as Desdemona didn't let up, he kept trying to block her onslaught but was running out of strength.

"What's the matter, Vergil? Am I too much for you?" Des asked sweetly, not giving him a moment to rest.

Suddenly, Vergil had an idea how to win. He swung his leg out and tripped his sister, catching her before she fell and held her eyes in a charming gaze with his own.

"If you let me win, I'll reward you handsomely."

Des gulped. "R-Reward me how?"

Vergil grinned and whispered in her ear. "With your favorite ice pop."

Des blushed and squeaked, "Okay…"

Vergil let her go and took up Yamato once more, taunting his sister with a come-at-me motion.

She charged towards him then swung Liberation at him weakly, allowing him to hit her in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, effectively winning the match.

Crystal and Sparda shook their heads at them.

"Crystal, Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Sparda asked looking around.

"He is coming but he has some documents that needed to be signed before he is allowed to leave." Crystal replied dreading the day she has to sign and reading them over.

"You did well, little sister, very well." Vergil applauded with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, whatever," Des ignored him.

"Fight fair Vergil! Cause if I fight you, you can not promise me anything like your little sister" Crystal yelled from the far side mostly like you can't see her.

"Crystal don't you do that to your siblings? So let him do it" Sparda said trying to calm Crystal down

"No I do not" Crystal said glaring at Sparda.

"It's natural for them to say and do such things," Eva spoke up. "After all, they are half-demon, and as such, they may succumb to such sinuous natures that may seem unacceptable to society. Besides, if I may recall, aren't your parents brothers?" She smiled teasingly.

"Yes they are, but my Father despised half-demons and Humans in the whole. After he fell in love and mated mother did he start to understand them." Crystal explained looking away from Eva and Sparda.

"Ah, the power of love," Eva said dreamily. "You never truly understand how lucky you are to be in love until you marry a demon and have beautiful triplets with him." She laid her head on Sparda's shoulder as he hugged her.

Crystal shook her head and rolled her eyes at them

"Only you guys can consider that love. Sparda Father is on his way here."

"Love is different for everyone," Vergil commented as he hugged Des' hip.

"Ain't that the truth," Des agreed squeezing her brother's shoulder.

"Huh? Wha… what did I miss?" Dante groaned as he re-entered consciousness.

"Oh, nothing, brother," Vergil said with a smirk, with his grip on Desdemona tightening slightly.

"Dante go get something for everyone to eat, I'm hungry and so is everyone else" Crystal growled behind Dante.

"How do you guys feel about pizza?" Dante asked with a twinge of anxiety at the growl.

"That is fine with me, just don't put anything like chocolate in it and you will be fine" Crystal answered waving Dante off without looking at him.

"Who puts chocolate in pizza?" Vergil asked as Dante went off to the nearest pizzeria.

"Besides an adolescent mutant reptile that knows Japanese martial arts? Nobody sane, that's for sure," Des laughed.

"I know a few people who do. Don't ask how because I don't even know" Crystal stated looking confused.

"Seriously, did I miss something while I was out? You and Des have been acting really close today, Verge, like, freaky close." Dante noted as he bit into his pizza as he observe Vergil feeding Des a slice like she was a child.

"It's really not important, Dante," Vergil growled slightly, as if Dante's comment offended him.

"Dude, what's with the growl? Got a thorn up your…" Dante's eyes went wide as he realized something. ' _Vergil winning when he was almost beat… he and Des being close… and now he's growling at me?'_ "You cheated in your battle with Des by promising her pleasure!"

"Ah, so you _do_ have a brain in that thick skull of yours," Vergil laughed.

Crystal was eating her pizza quietly on the side with her father glaring at the toad demon retainer for disrespecting his friends and very good Allies.

"Father are you going to finally kill Jaken?" Crystal asked finishing her 12th piece of pizza

"Maybe this Sesshomaru will kill him then revive him." Sesshomaru joked with a straight face.

"I can't believe this! I thought you were above that…" Dante smirked. "But I guess you're just as bad as I am."

"When you've been stuck in hell as long as I have, you don't have time for… certain things," Vergil said with as much composure as he could muster as Des' hands wandered over his torso.

"Okay I'm going to go train before it gets too heated" Sesshomaru and Crystal jumped far away so they can not hear or see what is going on between them.

Sesshomaru decided to test Crystal on how far her strength, speed, and powers have come after the last Full-moon.

"At least I don't have to use petty seductions to win a fight." Crystal stated not looking at Sparda.

"Maybe because you haven't been repressed as my son has," Sparda said with a smile. "Poor guy, I can't blame him. If I were his age, I'd want Desdemona as well." He chuckled. "She's rather pretty, wouldn't you agree? Even her Devil Trigger and Devil Sight forms are rather angelic in appearance, a wicked beauty that you can't help but be seduced by. And her human form is quite attractive as well."

"I already have a mate and I'm older than Vergil" Crystal stated, blocking the attack that her father made with his sword.

"Yes, and also, your mate is not related to you by blood. Is that why you always turn away when my children are affectionate?"

"My mate is soul-bound to me and I to him. So they have the spring, but I'm a dog demon and so is Blackjack and we are affectionate most of our time together." Crystal said while jumping away from the slash attack from her father's swords

"Spring is merely when they are at their peak desire, when their hunger is so strong, they become their Devil Sight forms and, well, I believe you know." Sparda smirked. "Trust me, they are as rabbits as I am demon."

"Have you seen my parents when they are in heat have you?" Crystal asked with a elegant eyebrow raised.

"Oh, believe me, I have," Sparda groaned remembering that one Thanksgiving….

"Then times that by two, then it is them on a daily basis." Crystal said shuddering because she remembered trying to explain to her younger siblings on what they are doing on many of occasions .

Sesshomaru dodged the attack of his daughter's youki then attacked with Bakusaiga sending a wave of his youki.

Sparda heard his daughter shout, and shook his head, chuckling. "Sounds like Vergil gave Desdemona her reward…"

Crystal shook her head and flinched at her father's growl at not paying attention to the fight that she was engaged in.

A little bit later, Vergil and Desdemona walked in, Vergil supporting Des with a smirk as she limped a smidgen.

"Proud of yourself?" Des groaned.

"Yes, I rather am," he replied.

"See if I battle you again…"

"You love me," Vergil pecked her cheek.

"Yeah, I do…" she blushed.

Crystal turned away from the two and saw Blackjack appear holding Pinoko by her shirt.

"She was annoying the other children and was making a fuss." Blackjack said giving Crystal pinoko.

Crystal held pinoko on her hip and gave Blackjack a kiss on his cheek and backed away.

She hit Pinoko's pressure point so she can not use her arms and legs for five minutes.

"You know better Pinoko and not to cause your younger siblings and other children any problems." Crystal reprimanded Pinoko and handed her to Eva who was kind enough to hold her

"Aw, who's the cutie?" Des asked when she was well enough to walk and see the child.

"From lethal demon assassin to hot mess to doting mother figure in one day, that's some new record," Vergil laughed.

"She is Blackjack's and mine adoptive daughter Pinoko and she will bite your hand if you do something she does not like" Crystal warned Des showing her a picture of the kindergarten teacher's hand on her phone

"Ouch. Well, I'll be careful, then," Des promised watching the child. "Hey, there, Pinoko, my name is Des. It's nice to meet you." She held out her finger to let her grab it.

Pinoko shook her finger albit hesitantly. She smiled a tiny smile at Des feeling okay around her presence.

"She's adorable!" Des smiled as her mom bounced the child in her arms. "Makes me want to have a kid, actually…"

"I can make that happen," Vergil teased.

"Not now, Verge!" Des said with a growl.

"It would be a good thing to wait until you believe you are sure and ready for a child." Crystal said leaning into Blackjack who was on the ground hugging Crystal.

"Eh, true," Des agreed, holding Pinoko's hand and rubbing her head. "Still, it'd be nice to be a mom…"

"Yeah, it really is. Just don't be one of those bad mothers that hurt or abandon them," Crystal growled in warning.

"I'd never! If I did, send me to Mundus!" Des claimed.

"I'd never allow that to happen," Vergil stated hugging her. "I'd die a thousand times before I'd allow that son of a gun to lay his hands on you."

"It is a good thing that you have a mate that will die for you, they are hard to find."

"Well, I have Dante, too, but he's just lazy most of the time. He is pretty good, though…" She stated, cheeks going a little red.

"That is true, when he gets off his lazy arse he's very impressive." Vergil nodded, biting his lower lip.

"That is good, Blackjack is the same. We are unlicensed doctors so we are underground we ask for high amounts of money for surgery. Blackjack is a Surgeon and a genius one at that. I met him at the healer's when we were young, I was overconfident and was injured badly, he was attacked by a mob and had a few limbs missing, the left side of the dermis on his face was gone and he was only seven or eight at the time. He decided to become a doctor after that. We kept meeting up and slowly fell in love. When he was about twenty he ask the Shikon no Tama to change him to a demon so he can-" Crystal was interrupted by Blackjack.

"So I can live as long as you so I can love you forever." Blackjack finished and hugged Crystal tighter and nuzzled his head into the side of her neck.

"Aww! That's so romantic!" Des said.

"That's how you enrapture a woman, giving up so much for her," Vergil chuckled as he hugged his little sister. "Or in our case, opening her eyes to the truth behind her existence."

"And saving her from the king of demons," Des reminded him, kissing his cheek. "Cause if you didn't, you'd be stuck with Dante." She laughed before getting a pinch on her arm.

"I'd make do with him, but you are the shining diamond in my eyes."

"Oh, shut up!"

Crystal chuckled at them

"My Mother died in the attack and My Father left my mother about two years before the attack. I basically had nothing to give other than my medical license but got revoked after saving someone without supervision and permission to do so" Blackjack said hugging Crystal tighter when he mentioned his father.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Blackjack's shoulder letting him know that he (Sesshomaru) is his father now.

Blackjack nodded his head at Sesshomaru accepting him as his father.

"I understand how you feel, Blackjack, I felt so much pain when my parents were taken from me, but I am grateful they are back," Vergil nodded to his father and mother.

"Parents are a wonderful thing," Des smiled as she rubbed Pinoko's hand. "You can never appreciate them enough."

"Children are equally precious," Sparda said hugging his children. "You never realize how much love you have in your heart until you share it with your own flesh and blood."

"My kids are the light of my life," Eva smiled. "I owe all my happiness to them."

"Mom, Dad, come on…" Des teased.

"Now, now, little sister, be nice," Vergil playfully scolded her as he hugged her by the waist, looking at Pinoko with curious eyes. "She is rather beautiful, for a child."

"Actually I gave her an ninety percent synthetic body from a picture in a magazine but I changed her eye and hair color." Blackjack admitted sheepishly looking at Pinoko with soft eyes.

"Regardless of how she came to be, you did a fine job with her," Vergil nodded.

"She's just so cute!" Des squealed happily.

"I guess Blackjack and I can let you babysit her when she can't travel with us?" Crystal said with a right shoulder shrug.

"We'd love to," Vergil said with Des nodding in agreement. "It'd be no trouble at all."

"Besides, it'd be good practice for if I have a child of my own," Des laughed.

"You mean when," Vergil pointed out, poking her back.

"You really have changed in your time down under, haven't you?"

"Only a little."

"No, a lot. You're practically Dante now."

"Perish the thought. I've more class than that. Think of me as a vampire, or…" He breathed in her ear. "An incubus…"

"You want me to imagine you as a huge blob of ugly?" Des joked recalling when she and Dante took out Mundus' Succubus.

Vergil rolled his eyes, unamused.

"The point being, I'm here and I will stay here for as long as I love you, and that will be quite a while. Do not forget that it is I who is your subduer, my pet."

"Vergil! Not in front of Pinoko!" Des complained.

"It's just some harmless fun," Sparda chuckled. "I remember when I said the same on our last anniversary, remember Eva?"

"How could I forget? You made me redder than my hair that day."

"Pinoko is eighteen" Pinoko said defiantly puffing her cheeks out.

"Gyah!" Des cried out when Pinoko spoke.

"Yes you are mentally but not physically" Blackjack said looking at her.

Crystal only shook her head and chuckled at Des' reaction.

"Okay, I've seen some weird stuff, but that is just creepy," Des shuddered after getting over the shock.

"That is very impressive," Vergil marveled at the child/teen. "How on Earth were you able to accomplish this, Black?"

"Don't call me that, anyway she was in her sister's body for eighteen years and any other doctor would go crazy if they tried to remove her. She wanted to live so I promised her that I will keep her alive and then I created her a body since she had the necessary organs to survive. Everything else she accomplished on her own," Blackjack replied glaring at the nickname

"His real name is Hazama Kuroo." Crystal quickly added in before Blackjack covered her mouth with his hand.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies," Vergil bowed in respect.

"Can I at least call you Jack?" Des asked politely.

"No, Blackjack is an alias." Blackjack said sternly

"Okay, fair enough," Des said quickly.

"Well, I'd say it's time for a mission, wouldn't you, Desdemona?" Vergil said, seeing how tense his sister had become.

"I would, yeah, let's go!" Des agreed, but not before giving Pinoko one last head rub. "Be back later!"

The 2 left with the others shaking their heads.

* * *

Vergil and Des had just finished taking down a horde of Stygian when Vergil had asked Des why she wanted a kid.

"Well, it'd just be nice to have a kid," Des said shyly. "I always hoped that I could be a good mom, teach my child how to be a free individual, and maybe have them learn how to kick demon arse."

She chuckled.

"Yeah I can see you as a mother. Especially with our blood" Vergil said smirking at Des dodging an attack from the Stygian.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Des grinned giving him a raised brow as she used Cerberus to take down a group of the demons.

"Think about what Sesshomaru told us and the reason why he mated his sibling. The closer the family is the Purer the bloodline stays. Also Crystal is strong for someone one with a half demon mother and full demon father. If we had twins one would probably be full demon while the other is full angel." Vergil explained knowing his sister/mate was not paying attention when they were told that piece of information.

"Huh, you're right," Des admitted. "That'd be nice, a demon and angel child. But what are the odds of us having twins?"

"You forget that we _are_ triplets, little sister," Vergil chuckled.

"Right, right, so, pretty high odds," Des grinned, before turning serious. "Vergil, would… would you, um, like to… you know… be the…"

"I know, and yes, I'd love to be the father," the eldest Sparda triplet smiled warmly as they shared a tender kiss before being interrupted by a Phantom-esque demon.

"Always gotta ruin the mood, don't they?" Des grinned summoning Liberation.

"Yes, they do," Vergil chuckled unsheathing Yamato with a sinister grin.

"Let's teach them a lesson in personal space."

"Yes, let's."

The 2 sliced through the demon hoard like it was nothing, not even getting to use their special weapons.

"That was too easy," Vergil stated with an air of caution.

"Yeah, I mean those guys didn't even try-" Des was cut short as a large sword was thrusted into her abdomen.

" _Desdemona!"_ Vergil shouted as a little imp-like demon scurried away before he destroyed it with Yamato.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" Des panted. "I need you to pull it out."

"Alright, hold still."

Vergil gripped the handle of the blade and slowly yanked it out as Des' body worked quickly to repair itself, ejecting the foreign material as Vergil pulled. Des fell to her knees as the healing sapped her energy.

"Are you okay?" Vergil worried as he stayed by her side.

"Just wiped out… My stomach is killing me, though."

"I'll carry you home," Vergil said, picking her up bridal style.

"But what if there's trouble?"

"I'll handle it," Vergil softly reassured her and kissed her.

Vergil smirked at Desdemona after he finished kissing her.

The girl blushed and mumbled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he carried her home.

* * *

Crystal jumped up when the siblings returned and noticed Des was being carried by Vergil.

"What happened to her!"

"She is fine, she only needs rest and possibly an ice pack." Vergil said.

"Okay good I didn't have to go to the scene and go on a murderous rampage and most likely kill everyone in the area" Crystal sighed with a hand on her chest for drama

"It is difficult to determine who's more protective, you as her adopted sister, or me as her brother and mate," Vergil chuckled as he set Des on the couch, rubbing her head before going to get an ice pack for her scar.

"True, but I'm not just any demon as well, I'm a Daiyoukai. My powers are considerably stronger than most including you and your family. Since my power is demonic I have no limitations on losing myself like a Half-demon"Crystal said flexing her hands

"You forget that we are half-demons as well, does that reduce our worth to you?" Vergil raised a brow.

"Not really just you have a power that will make you lose your human/angel self. Your inner demon takes pieces of your mind and breaks it so he/she can have main control over your body and through survival or protecting someone you love or watching them gives them an opening and I do not, under any circumstances have to hurt family and friends because they lost themselves to their demon."Crystal said shaking her head at the end of her rant.

Blackjack hugged her afterwards trying to calm her down

"I pray that should not happen to you, or to anyone," Vergil said, with a tinge of fear that it should happen to him where he should hurt the ones he loved.

"No need to fear, that won't happen to Des, you have to have trust in her." Crystal reassured Vergil

"I do trust her," Vergil said with passion, a fire in his eyes as he spoke. "I only worry for her because we have been separated for so many years, and that she may still be wary of me after what I nearly did to her and Dante before I was trapped in the fires."

He settled down as he sat by his sister, who at this point was snoring softly as she slept.

"I worry that I may lose myself to my demon, and harm her irreversibly."

"I do not see that. She looks at you like everything in her world is perfect now that you returned.

My parents were like that as well, they were forced to lose their memories of each other and me when the demon council believed that they should have the power of the Western lands instead of My father." Crystal turned her head to the side and looked out of the window, leaning against the railing and Blackjack's head was in her lap. Crystal was combing his hair.

Vergil nodded and ran his fingers through his sister's hair, only now really taking in just how red it was. ' _Red as blood, yet bright as a fire… truly beautiful. How had I not known what gift I had been given before now?"_

The demonic man chuckled. "I am truly an idiot for not realizing the gift in my sister I have been given was so precious until now."

"A lot of people are idiots for not realizing them as well." Crystal laughed remembering her younger siblings and their similar problems

"That is including Geniuses too" Crystal said looking at Blackjack

Blackjack just smirked and fell into a light sleep.

Vergil smiled as he laid back on the couch and his sister's leg covered his lap, preventing him from getting up, not that he was planning on getting up, and started to take a small nap.

Crystal decided to take a nap as well

* * *

Vergil yawned and stretched as he woke up before finding his sister lying against his chest, as if she were listening to his heart. He smiled and rubbed her back to wake her up.

"Huh, what?" Des mumbled as she rose from her slumber.

Crystal instantly awoke when her inner youkai sensed danger

" _ **Move. Danger. Warn Family"**_

Crystal jumped over the railing and did what her youkai said

"Every-one we have company!"Crystal growled while her eyes changed red

"Move!" Vergil urged Des, shoving her off of him and summoning Yamato.

"What is it?" Des asked in worry, arming herself with Obsidian.

"Someone I knew from my past." That is all Crystal said and her Youkai rose even more making her demon markings go from smooth to jagged.

Vergil suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, grunting as he fell to his knees before his eyes turned black and his teeth sharpened, glare locked on his sister as he got ready to pounce.

"Vergil?" Des barely uttered his name before he lunged on her, snarling and fighting to pin her down as she struggled.

" _ **It is no use to fight, underling! This body is superior to yours, and it shall serve me well!"**_

Vergil snarled as he DT'd, going the full nine yards and turning into his Demon Sight form.

Crystal saw the change and growled at herself without warning them that the possibility of turning full demon and losing his mind

" _ **I'm sorry Des but i'm going to have to hurt him in order to get him off of you"**_ Crystal said looking at Des briefly and lowered her youkai but her eyes were still red.

"Fine, just get him off! I normally don't mind him on top, but this is just too weird!" Des said, managing to add in some humor before the demon on top of her tried to go for her neck.

Crystal jumped from the railing and used flash step (Moves really fast in short or long bursts of energy) and kicked Vergil in the side sending him flying through the wall.

" _ **Stand Down Vergil or Suffer the consequences**_ " Crystal growled standing above Vergil with her yokai rising again.

"What the heck is going on?! What's gotten into you, bro?" Des asked in despair.

"He is affected by my and the other demons' youkai levels and if he feels that him or his friends or family are threaten his inner demon or their demon conciseness will take over."

Crystal said glaring down at the lower class demon because she is a higher ranking demon.

"Then why'd he attack me? I'm not a threat to him!" Des worried.

Vergil groaned as his eyes turned back to normal.

"What… What happened?"

"You just went bat-guano crazy on me! You have some kind of demon in you and it got p-o'd at something and made you lunge at me!"

"Oh, god…" Vergil shook his head. "I'm so sorry, little sis."

Des hugged him and kissed him gently, as a sign of reassurance and forgiveness. He held her close as if she would be ripped from him when they parted for air.

"It's okay, big brother… I forgive you."

"Thank you, little sister…"

" _ **Now let's deal with him"**_ Crystal growled pointing out in the direction of the unknown demon.

"Agreed," Vergil said as he and Des DT'd, blades ready and waiting to be plunged into whatever beast may arrive.

"We can handle it! We did take down the EX-King of Demons, after all!" Des boasted.

"And the Prince…" Vergil said sadly.

"Oh, stop it already! You're forgiven for that! It's water under the bridge, let it go!"

"I _can't_ let it go, Desdemona! I, I-I!"

Vergil screamed as the youkai overtook his soul once more, turning into Devil Sight mode and eyes roaming frantically.

' _ **I guess I'll have to teach him how to control his inner demon'**_ Crystal mentally sweat dropped.

HAHAHAHA Her inner demon laughed remembering her and her families training

"Oh for the love of- Vergil! We are not going to do this right now! For all we know, Arkham cou-"

She stopped when Vergil grabbed her by the throat.

" _ **DO NOT MENTION THAT TRAITOR'S NAME AROUND ME!"**_

He threw her to the side which only served to anger her. Turning to Devil Sight, she threatened,

" _ **Okay, you little hell-bringer, I'm only going to say this once: Get the hell out of my brother's body before I yank you out!"**_

" _ **Now is not the time to get angry. Plus you can not take a demon out, we are not possessed by them WE are them."**_ Crystal warned Des holding her arm and standing in front of her.

Crystal had her claws pointed and pressed them into the skin but not breaking it.

Des growled before backing away, still wary of her brother who at this point was scurrying like a wild animal.

"Fine, but if something happens to him, it's on your head," she said with an uncharacteristic threatening tone.

" _ **DO NOT take that tone with me! He will be fine and have blanks of memories that is all, unless you agitate him."**_ Crystal roared at Des pointing at her.

" _ **And you stay down"**_ pushing Vergil to the ground and hit his pressure point for him not to be able to get up.

"Don't worry it is temporary" Crystal said to Des when she noticed her facial expression

Des almost lost her mind and lunged at Crystal, but the explanation satisfied her and kept her from attacking in a vengeful rage. It didn't stop her from being antsy, however, and it wasn't long before white started to pool in her eyes, signaling that her own inner demon was taking over.

Crystal nodded and let her poison drip, hitting the floor as a warning to Vergil.

The unknown demon burst through the door and went straight towards Crystal.

Crystal summoned her poison whip and cut the demon down but he was still alive but it made him paralyzed his movement and demon abilities.

" _ **ARKHAM! YOU DARE TO SHOW YOUR FACE IN MY FATHER'S HOUSE?!"**_ Vergil yelled in indignity as he jumped up, Des by his side in a millisecond due to her inner demon's speed.

" _ **Your traitorous and murderous deeds nearly robbed me of my mate!"**_

"If you don't calm down. I will forcibly remove you" Crystal growled at Des

Crystal turned back to Arkham and pulled her Father's sword out and pointed it at him.

"Do you know what this blade can do?" Crystal asked

"Do not make idle threats at me, child!" Arkham roared. "My business is with the spawn of that devil, Sparda!" He went to slap her out of the way in order to get to Vergil and Des, who at this point had turned to their Devil Sight forms.

Crystal caught Arkham's arm

"You guys ready to fight or should I show him his personal hell?" Crystal asked like her father.

Cold to everything including family when attacked or just plain like her father.

"We want to fight him." Vergil said

Crystal smirked and tossed Arkham at them and jumped back to blackjack.

Vergil summoned Beowulf and Des summoned Agni and Rudra, weapons they had acquired during the last time they encountered Arkham and slammed into him, Agni and Rudra leaving gashes in his torso.

" _ **You shall not disgrace my family again!"**_ Des said coldly as she used a complicated sword technique Vergil taught her the month before to leave deep cuts and gashes everywhere on Arkham.

" _ **BE GONE FROM THIS RESIDENCE, AND THIS WORLD."**_ Vergil commanded while crouching on top of broken pieces of wall

"Never! You shall pay for my humiliation, devil spawn! You and this pathetic wench shall never see daylight again!" He punched Des in her still-sore stomach, making her roar in pain.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Crystal asked from the top of the railing

"No," Des said shakily. "He may have grown stronger, but we have as well!" She stood and summoned Lucifer, and Vergil summoned Illusioned Swords, ready to attack.

"You really believe such trinkets can harm a demonic god?! You are as stupid as you are weak!" Arkham grabbed the protruding limbs of Lucifer and tossed Des to the side, but she managed to land some spikes in his back as he charged at Vergil.

" _ **Do you think that you are a demon god?"**_ Vergil smirked and used a blue illusioned sword and appeared behind Arkham and kicked him towards the wall where Sparda's Sword mounted.

"I am more demon than you with your dirty blood," Arkham stated as he stopped himself before he was impaled by the sword and sliced Vergil's stomach with his own dagger.

" _We are pure,"_ Des said, who at this point had changed to Angel Vision mode, with the belief that Arkham would be weak against the power of the Angels that coursed through her and her brother's blood. She knew Vergil had it in him, the ability to use Angel Vision, so she encouraged him by healing him after Arkham struck him.

" _Please, brother, reach into your soul and summon all the good within you!"_

" _ **I'll try but no promises"**_ Vergil promised but looked away from Des but glared at Arkham.

Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on all the good he had done, but it was difficult as he could only think of all the hurt he had caused his family, and especially Des. However when he thought of her, how much she loved him, how much she believed in him, he felt light-hearted enough to focus all his energy on his transformation, which resulted in him clothed in light blue, wings tinted with icy blue, not cold and calculating, but cool and playful. A fitting vest covered his torso and leggings adorned his lower body, with white boots adorning his feet. A blue headpiece crowned his white hair and a kind smile graced his features and white gloves held Osiris.

" _You have caused my family harm so I shall enact righteous vengeance upon you for your crimes."_

With a swing of Osiris he left a huge gash in Arkham's torso which left him staggering.

" _No longer shall you attack my valiant brother, nor my virtuous sister, unholy being. Your evil deeds shall no longer plague our family!"_ Vergil roared and attacked Arkham with Yamato slashing him multiple times that seemed like he only slashed in once.

" _Well done, brother of mine. What do you say we finish him off together?"_ Des smiled summoning Salvation and aiming it at Arkham.

" _Yes we shall, Sister dear"_ Vergil smirked and used Osiris and standing in the stance ready to use the move Cleaver.

Des prepared for the move Hymn, and gave Vergil a quick peck to the cheek before aiming towards their target.

" _Ready!"_ Des yelled

" _Let's go!"_ Vergil yelled back to Des and charged up the move on Osiris.

Des charged up Salvation before the arrows flew towards Arkham.

Vergil sped towards Arkham with several slashes and hitting him in a downward slash making him slide to straight into Des' attack

The arrows pierced Arkham's heart, the angelic energy pulsing through him, burning him inside out before she simply stabbed him in the head with Renewed, a dagger of light that melted his brain and effectively killed him, however not before he scratched her chest, infecting her with some form of poison making her fall, reverting back to her human form.

"Agh! That hurt!"Des yelled in pain

"Des, I'm going to go to pick you up so Vergil can heal you before he releases his inner demon and attacking everything that moves.

Crystal picked Des up and took her upstairs and laid her down on the triplets' bed and stood up to let Vergil know he is now able to heal her.

"Easy, little sister, this won't hurt for very long, but it may hurt immensely." Vergil closed his eyes and whispered an incantation that had Des convulsing for a few seconds before she relaxed.

"Better?"

"Much," she said with a sigh as he stayed by her side. "But, um, could you stay for a while?"

"You don't have to ask," Vergil smiled as he returned to his human form and crawled onto the bed and held her close in a warm embrace.

"Now I'm going to get something to eat and try to find a way to explain why most of the down stairs is destroyed and I'm not allowed to come inside." Crystal said getting up quickly to leave the room with a smirk on her cold face.

"She always leaves," Des fake-pouted.

"Well, more alone time for us," Vergil chuckled hugging her.

"Yeah." She snuggled against him. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Crystal yelled from downstairs laughing afterwards when she was almost hit with a broken piece of the wall from Blackjack.

Des just rolled her eyes, content to just lie in bed with her brother/mate.

"I promise to never lose control of my demon, I'm contemplating on asking for training from Crystal, so I will never hurt you and Dante." Vergil said hugging Des closer to himself.

"Oh, you'd never hurt me, bro. I'd beat your sorry hind end for it, haha!"

"I have spaces of memories of me hurting you"

"Like, you don't remember going nuts?" Des quickly decided that probably wasn't the best way to phrase it. "I mean, turning full demon?"

Vergil just nodded and hid his face in Des' neck

"Dammit Dante! That was mine. _**You shall pay!**_ " Crystal growled loud enough for Des and Vergil to hear from where they are at.

"I'm sorry, I was hungry and it was there, my stomach overpowered my mind and you know the rest. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"Dante yelled like a little girl scared and they heard him running and Crystal chasing him.

"He'll never learn…" Des chuckled as she snuggled next to her brother. "But I'm glad I did… I don't know how I could've survived without having you around. It's like, and pardon me for being sappy, but my life was really crappy before we were reunited, and now I feel like everything is paradise with you." She sniffled, tears beginning to form. "I'm just so happy you're back…" She began to cry, burying her face in her brother's chest.

Vergil smiled and hugged her closer and let her cry while silently laughing at the random bangs and girlish screams from his brother

She cried for a while long longer, eventually calming down and wrapped her arms around him, not leaving his side.

"Vergil?" She whispered.

"Hm" Vergil hummed quietly

"Do you think we'll be a good family? You, me and…" She hesitated before continuing. "Our-our… children?"

"Yeah, just we not going to be a great family and we are going to have our ups and downs. Crystal definitely will be there since we are family. Plus we can always ask Crystal and her family questions if we have them and we can have her babysit...now that I think about it that sounds like a bad idea" Vergil shrugged and then had a weird look on his face

"We're probably going to have a little hell-bringer, Vergil, I trust Crystal to handle it. The woman grew up with 19 siblings, I think she can handle one or two kids birthed by Nephilim," Des chuckled.

"I meant her temper and her patience is not ideal, plus she can be very scary when mad" Vergil shuddered from when he watched Dante get her angry

"Well, I'm still keeping her close, she knows what it's like being a mother," Des subconsciously rubbed her stomach area with the thought of carrying hers and Vergil's child or children. "The whole idea of it terrifies me, to be honest. I'm scared, Vergil."

Crystal appeared(walked silently) in the room

"You have every right to be scared Des." Crystal said leaning against the wall

"Yeah and I'm here as well, I'm not leaving even if Sesshomaru has to revive me I'll staying. Plus I'm scared as well" Vergil said smiling at Des nervously

"Good, it means that you have no ill intentions. Also I've seen you with Pinoko and she rarely lets people get to know her, She also said you guys are cute and she could tell that if you have the right intentions you'll be awesome parents" Crystal said remembering what Pinoko told her before she went back home

"Oh, gosh," Des blushed. "Well, I guess now that we have a child, I mean teen's, opinion, I guess we will be good parents. And I'm just glad you'll be the father, Vergil, because I can tell that you will be the best chance for our kids to be somewhat disciplined, haha!"

"Hardy har har," Vergil smiled with laughter threatening to escape him as he hugged the youngest triplet. "What would you want to name them?"

"Well, for a boy…" Des thought a moment. "Angelo, if he's more Angelic, and Nero if he's more Demonic. As for a girl…" She looked towards Crystal with a smile. "Crystal for Demonic, and Abigail for Angelic."

Crystal smiled and closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you Des." Crystal said with a slight catch in her voice.

"It's the least I could do, what with all you've done for us," Des yawned.

"I guess I'll leave you in peace" Crystal said pushing of the wall and walking out of the door.

"If you need me I'll be down stairs, just call my name and I'll come here as fast as I can" Crystal said closing the door and Blackjack jumped her by giving her a hug she didn't expect to get.

"Thank you…" Vergil said tiredly as Crystal left, looking down at his little sister who had fallen asleep. A soft laugh escaped him as he embraced the youngest child of Sparda and fell into slumber.

* * *

Crystal glared at Dante when she noticed that he ate her food. Again.

"Why do you have to eat my food even though my name is written on top and you do you want to have a reminder of what happen just a two hours ago" Crystal growled her scalera changing to a light red but her irises stayed gold.

"Oh, come on, Cry, I'm starving here!" Dante whined.

"Dante, I made you food just now," Eva scolded her son.

"Oh, heh, didn't see it," Dante said sheepishly. "You want it, Cry?"

"NO! That food was also raw and I really needed to eat it." Crystal's demon whined using Crystal as a way to talk to Dante.

"Wait a minute, it was _raw?_ " Dante's hand immediately went to his stomach. "Ugh… excuse me." He then dashed to the bathroom leaving the 2 women laughing after him.

"That's why he despised sushi whenever we went out to eat," Eva chuckled. "He doesn't know how Vergil and Desdemona can stand it. Speaking of which, how are they? Comfortable?"

"They are in their bedroom sleeping, I believe that Sparda should know, Vergil lost control of his inner demon that he or I shall train him. Plus I believe that they got a good laugh from me chasing Dante around and him screaming like a little girl for eating my food" Crystal chuckled a little at the memory

"He's always screamed like that," Eva laughed. "He was never proud of it, he always said when he grew up, if he was to scream it would be like a 'man'."

"Something went wrong there. He also ran like a girl for some odd reason too" Crystal said with a hand on her chin and a pinched eyebrows

"Possibly from having to care for his sister for so long, or from being 'drowned in women,' as he claims, haha."

"Just don't ask why the wall is destroyed, or the door, or why Sparda's sword is in that demons dead body*Points to Arkham's dead body* and then we will not have any problems and questions to worry about. Everything is so troublesome* Yawns* Dang it Shikamaru your attitude is rubbing off on me" Crystal said and rubbed the back her head walking away to the guest room.

Eva shook her head at the mess and began to clean, firstly removing her husband's sword from the corpse of the demon who tried to corrupt her first-born, and disposing of the cadaver.

 _-in Dreamland-_

Vergil gasped for breath as he fought to keep his head above the water that was thrashing, trying to drown him.

" _Vergil!"_

His blood went cold as he heard his sister's cry of his name, spotting her on a small island, about to bear his child.

" _Vergil, where are you?!"_

The eldest triplet fought and fought, eventually getting close to the island, but held back by chains as another version of him, his hollowed self, approached Des, an evil grin on his face.

" _Desdemona, watch out!"_ He tried to warn her, but she did not hear him as she tried to reach out to the imposter, who only struck her down and stomped his boot on her protruding stomach, causing her great agony.

" _You think I loved you?"_ H.V. said cruelly. " _You're worth even less than that witch, Kat. You're not a true child of Sparda!"_

" _V-Vergil, what are you saying?"_ Des started to cry as H.V. pulled out Yamato.

" _You and any spawn of yours is a dirtying of the blood of Nephilim! And I must be housekeeper to it!"_

Vergil watched in horror as the clone of him ran his sword through his beloved mate, ending her and his child's life, just as he had done to Lilith and Mundus' spawn a few months prior. Now he knew the rage and anguish that Mundus felt, and he broke free of his chains, using Summoned Sword and obliterating the evil clone, but he knew it would not bring Desdemona or his child back. Suddenly, he felt someone grip his ankle, and to his horror, it was Desdemona, rapidly decaying and bleeding.

" _Why, Vergil?! Why could you not resist your evil nature?! Now you shall be eternally cursed to be heirless forever!"_

" _NOOO!"_

Vergil bolted awake, sweating and panting at the horror his mind had manufactured, frantically looking over at Des who was still asleep.

'She is alright. She is still here _.'_ Vergil thought as he stroked Des' cheek

"I'll never leave you and my family ever again. I promise!" Vergil whispered with his other hand in a tight fist not noticing the blood running onto the bed sheets.

Des slowly opened her eyes to find Vergil with a fist and a scared expression on his face.

"Vergil? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"I'm just…..just scared that I'll lose my humanity to my inner demon and…..and _He_ will kill you just to use my body to rule the world." Vergil said placing a hand to his face and closing his eyes tightly not looking into Des' eyes and seeing what he saw in his dream.

Des laid a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look her in the eye.

"Why would he kill me? I'm going to carry your child, and as for ruling the world, I thought we already took care of that, since Dad's practically the #1 mayoral candidate."

"That's it! He will kill you because we love each other and that the blood line is being dirtied by us having a child!" Vergil yelled/ whispered knowing that Crystal will kill him if she is woken up before she fully slept before her alarm went off.

"Whoa, whoa, back up, dirtied by us having a child? I thought us having kids with each other would keep the bloodline pure, not sullied. That demon's got some backwards logic going on."

"He said that you are not a true child of Sparda." Vergil whispered brokenly.

"Oh, now that is the biggest load of BS I've ever heard!" Des said indignantly. "What gives him any right to say anything? He's just a demon, and you are better than that."

"No. I'm not. Not at least with my family and friends." Vergil said sheepishly and blushed lightly

"Vergil, please, stop belittling yourself. This is not you, this is not the man I fell for. The Vergil I know is confident, strong, brave and kind. You have more Angel in you than you think, you need to listen to _that_ side of you, not this evil little son of a gun that's trying to tear you away from your family." Des was gripping his shoulder tightly now to get her point across.

"I'm also a coward and I still feel this fear that if I do the wrong thing just once every thing that I have worked for will go down the drain." Vergil said shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut.

"Vergil, look at me."

Vergil looked at her with fear still in his eyes and self-hatred is seen in glimpses as well

"You do not have to worry about anything anymore. You're not alone like you were for those 14 years we were separated. You have a father and a mother who will handle your affairs. There is no longer a demon ruling mankind that you have to hide yourself from for fear of death. You have a brother who will look out for you, and most of all…" She gently cradled his head in her hands, rubbing his cheek. "You have me, and I love you beyond what any demon may try to convince you of. I will never leave you, you'll never leave me, we will always love each other, and as cliche as it sounds, that is what will save you from destruction. You are safe, Vergil, and you will never need be fearful of corruption."

"I'll try and be more confident in myself" Vergil said with conviction and kissed the palm of her hand that was near his mouth.

She smiled and kissed him gently, feeling amorous all of a sudden.

"Do not do 'it' while everyone else is cleaning" Crystal yelled from downstairs sounding like she was in the room with them

"That was the furthest thing from my mind!" Des cried out indignantly with a blush creeping across her face.

Vergil had a smirk on his face silently laughing at Des.

"I can smell that you want it from down here. My nose is more sensitive than other demons you know!" Crystal yelled

" _Urusai, baka!_ " Des shouted back, using some words Crystal had taught her last week to express her displeasure.

"HAHAHAHA" Crystal laughed at her answer and went back to cleaning after yelling at Dante for being lazy and it's payment for eating her food.

Des merely blushed since she knew Crystal was right, but did she _have_ to yell it out loud where her parents could hear?

"Hey, Des don't worry they are probably thinking that we are all grown up and we are not so little anymore" Vergil smirked and nudged her with his elbow

"Are you seriously bringing up that banter again?" Des said remembering Vergil mentioning his sword's larger size. "If you are… well, I can't say you're wrong," she blushed and whispered trying not to betray her excitement.

"Come on let's go help them before mother, father, and Crystal get mad at us" Vergil said getting off of the bed and pulling Des to stand on her feet "Also if we don't help Crystal will kill Dante and we can not stop her" Vergil said laughing at Dante running away from a supreme form Crystal with poison drool dropping from where she was chasing Dante.

"True," Des laughed as they joined the others, starting on cleaning up the damage Crystal was causing in her chase as Vergil chased after the Daiyoukai trying to calm her down.

"Ahh! Verge, get this she-demon off my back! AHH!" Dante squealed as he ran from an angry Crystal.

"Fine, but you deserve this for eating her food" Vergil sighed then chased after them dodging the pools of poisonous drool.

"Dante, you brought this on yourself, so don't complain," Des laughed at her brother's girlish screams as he darted in front of her trying to escape Crystal. She smiled watching Vergil exercise his agility in the chase, an ever so light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Enjoying the show, honey?" Sparda said catching her off guard.

"Dad! N-no…" She continued to clean, trying not to let her embarrassment show.

" _ **DANTE! GET BACK HERE! TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT AS A NEPHILIM YOU ARSE!"**_ Crystal barked out speeding up when Dante sped up.

"Should I help, or do you think brave, strong and handsome Vergil has it covered?" Sparda teased his daughter making her cherry red.

" _Dad!_ Oh my gosh, please, stop!"

"Wow, they are fast." Vergil said when he had to catch his breath next to Des.

"I'm surprised, from the way your sister thinks, you'd have caught them 20 times over," Sparda chuckled leaving his daughter with a red face and a glare sent his way.

"I believe Dante runs faster when he is scared. I understand that Crystal is just scaring him because that is not her top speed." Vergil said not going to say anything about her blush.

Des was thankful he didn't mention her blush as she tried to calm down to make it go away, but being near Vergil made it the equivalent of finding the Rosetta Stone. She couldn't help it, and really, with a guy like Vergil as her mate, who could blame her if she went a little red?

"COME ON VERGE! SHE IS NOT STOPPING AND I CAN'T KEEP RUNNING ANYMORE. I THINK HER POISON IS GETTING TO ME TOO" Dante screamed when he got cornered by a wall and Crystal.

Des decided to pull an incredibly risky move by Devil Triggering and standing between Dante and Crystal, some of the poison dripping onto her and stinging.

" _ **Crystal, please stop this! This is going too far! Not only are you in your highest form over something as petty as food, but your poison will kill Dante, not to mention you're destroying the house! Let it go, already!"**_

" _ **He does not respect the Western Lands and challenged me by saying that I can not lift a portion of the wall because my shoulder dislocated in the fight, thus making him say I'm weak and he knew I just dislocated it as well."**_

" _ **Really, Dante?"**_

"I was only kidding, come on!"

Crystal changed back into her human form

"I get threats to my position in the West, Saying that since I was born from a hanyou mother that I'm weak too. They challenge me for the throne"

"Well that's no fun," Dante said when he had gotten over the scare and Des reverted back to human form as well.

"You sure you don't want some bodyguards or something? For show, I mean."

Crystal shook her head

"That is a symbol. It would mean I'm too weak to even protect myself. I have to deal with this on my own and I wish they would just deal with it, but no they have to take things out of context for their own pleasure"

"So basically how the human race is?" Des said as Vergil appeared next to her to catch her as she started to feel a little woozy from the short duration of being in Devil Trigger mode before switching back to human mode.

"Yeah, just more heartless than humans. You should use your youkai to heal the wounds created from the poison and here.*hands Des a bottle of dogs saliva* has healing properties of a demon. Rub it in the wound and it will heal" Crystal said using the wall to lean against

"Let me do it," Vergil insisted as he removed his sister's jacket to reveal her shoulders with burns on them from the acidic saliva. Taking the bottle, he rubbed on the healing salve and watched as she visibly relaxed in his warmth.

"Thanks, Vergil…" She smiled softly.

"Anything for you...My dearest"

"'My dearest?' Really, bro?" Dante chuckled.

"You would say the same thing and you can't deny it either" Vergil commented at Dante.

"Naw, he'd probably say something lewd," Des cackled with laughter. "OW! Ow, my shoulders…"

"I'm sorry. At least the poison wasn't lethal though"

"I mean Vergil's rubbing too hard," Desdemona whimpered.

"Sorry!" Vergil apologized quickly and back up with a uneasy smile

"Don't stop," she pleaded. "Just be more gentle, please?"

"Okay, I'll try" Vergil said resuming what he was doing

Des relaxed and hummed peacefully as Vergil healed her burns. "Thanks, Vergil…"

"Your welcome." He said not stopping with a small smile.

"I say we give them some privacy, how about you?" Dante said softly.

"Yeah, Just don't anything with a lot of movement that also includes 'that'. The poison also is in your bloodstream, the saliva is working it out of your system and since it is still there, movement will cause the poison to speed up" Crystal said standing up with Blackjack's help since she was in pain from her shoulder.

"Trust me, I won't… I feel so relaxed, I could fall asleep…" Des gave a small fake snore to emphasize her point.

"Just be careful, once you feel like you have peace then everything falls into chaos"

"I'm not worried…" Des yawned. "I've got Vergil near, so no biggie…"

Crystal rolled her eyes with a small side smirk.

Dante chuckled and led the others out of the room so his siblings could have some peace and quiet.

Des thought a moment before speaking. "Vergil?"

"Hm?" Vergil hummed while continuing working.

"Do you regret being my mate at all? I mean it was difficult enough for you to call me your sister after we rescued you from hell because you felt unworthy, but being a mate is intense…" She wasn't sure how to word her question, but she hoped he understood.

"No, I know I've made the right choice with you being my mate" Vergil said nuzzling his face into Des' neck.

Des struggled not to blush. "How do you know I'd be a good mate? For all I know I'd be a terrible one."

"Because my inner demon is screaming in my head that you are my mate and I know from experience that you are an awesome one"

Des couldn't help but blush. "Your inner demon, huh? I like that, makes you sound dangerous. That's pretty attractive…" She grinned before stroking his cheek.

"Really?" Vergil growled deeply leaning into Des' hand

Oh, heck, did that growl do things to her. "R-Really… I don't know if I should be around such a dominant man…"

"Dang it Dante quite trying to spy on them because you feel left out!" Crystal yelled making Dante squeal and fall down the stairs. Then Crystal just dragged him outside and locked the door having him whine loud enough to hear from upstairs.

"I hate it when he does that…" Des groaned. "But we shouldn't pay him any mind, right? Cause right now, it's just you…" Her eyes dilated with a sort of hunger making itself known, most likely because of her own inner demon. "And me…"

Vergil just smirked and picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen. He sat her down on a barstool while he stood next to her.

She merely sat there, her pupils dilating even more. "Now what?"

"Food and laugh at Dante." Vergil shrugged

"Huh?" She came off as confused, but her inner demon was roaring in anger at the denial.

Vergil smirked and watched Des. He asked his mother to make them something to eat and when he did, Dante yelled in distraught when someone mentioned food.

Everybody turned and looked to where the yell was and saw Dante face smashed into the glass with tears and snot running onto the glass making him look like a child.

"Dante! What the heck?!" Des cried, her current 'issue' forgotten as she worried for her brother.

Vergil just shook his head and opened the door and Dante just fell to the floor not noticing that he was inside. Crystal just shrugged and looked bored.

"Honestly, sometimes I find it hard to believe you're _older_ than me…" Des sighed as she dragged her brother over to the couch and used Angel Vision to heal him before returning to normal.

"Not pretty, but he'll live," she joked.

"Hey guys where is father and your father?" Crystal asked but an explosion outside answered her first question.

"Now what are they doing?"

"I think Dad said something about training with Sesshomaru today," Des offered before she held her head as her inner demon pounded in her skull, demanding attention from her mate.

"Des stay near Vergil and your yokais will do the rest so you don't have to do anything." Crystal said when she noticed Des holding her head.

"Okay…" she obeyed and stayed near Vergil, but she still had a pain in her head. "Little devil won't stop screaming… though it sounds…" she blushed. "Almost pleasured… Okay, that's just too weird…"

"Just try and ignore it or they will pressure you into doing something." Crystal stated popping her neck and brushed some hair behind her ear showing her twin red stripes on her wrist

Des just looked up at Vergil with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't do it. If you do something while you guys are in not in the right mind, it will not end well at all." Crystal warned glaring at Vergil

"I wasn't thinking that!" Des whined indignantly. "I just wanted to hang out with him… you know, like an at-home date or something…"

"My father placed a giant plasma tv in your guys living room." Crystal stated pointing in the general direction of the living room with a bored look on her face messing with her claws.

"What?" Des was stunned.

"Yeah, you didn't forget that we are the richest family at the moment and we are very quiet when we want to be which is every day, hour, and minute and I'm surprised you guys didn't noticed it when we were cleaning up. The Tv is a replacement for the one I 'accidentally' chucked the demon towards when he attacked."

"You amaze me, Crystal, in a fear-for-my-life sort of way," Des chuckled. "And I hate to break off this conversation abruptly, but if I don't shut up this demon, I'm going to start screaming." She groaned as she rubbed her head leaning against Vergil.

"If you want to just yell you can it is proven to help but go have fun with Vergil but not to much fun" Crystal said pushing both Des and Vergil towards the living room.

"We will, and won't," Des rolled her eyes as she led Vergil to the couch with the oversized comforter draped over it and snuggled them both in it.

Vergil pulled Des closer having her practically melt into his side while they watch a movie with family giving them snacks and drinks every once in awhile.

Des smiled, feeling peaceful with Vergil around. As chaotic as her life was, he could always make things right. He was calm and level-headed when she was hot-headed and brash.

She remembered when they were about to fight Mundus, she was freaking out, but Vergil had gotten her calm and focused. She always seemed to be calm around him, which in all honesty was a relief. Being around Dante had her high-strung, always on alert because he was reckless and could get hurt. But with Vergil, he was careful and knew the risks. He'd protect her, so she could relax a bit. She was thinking about this when her stomach rumbled. She blushed and reached for the popcorn when her hand touched her brother's, and a spark of affection crawled through her as she kissed his cheek.

Vergil pulled her closer towards him and placed the popcorn on the table, pecked her lips and smirked at her reaction. He turned back to the Television and continued watching the movie.

Des blushed before burying her face in his chest at a scary moment in the movie, shuddering.

"This is the scariest part. I love J-horror, but this is too much!"

"It's okay they can't hurt you because I'm here"

"I know," she said pitifully. "It's still scary. I don't like gory stuff."

Vergil just shook his head and silently laughed at her reaction to the horror scene.

After about 20 minutes, she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap, face turned towards his abdomen.

Vergil picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in. He climbed in with her and held her close, so she could hear his heart beating.

Des sighed peacefully and rubbed the tip of her nose against his chest, like a small child.

Vergil just smirked at her reaction and let Des be herself.

Dante silently walked in the room to find his sister asleep and his brother awake. Smirking he asked softly, "You really wore her out, huh?"

"Nope just her demon wanting to be with her mate or mates in our case. At least her demon was content with just one of her mates around."

"I take it that means you two didn't have any fun," Dante snarked before stretching out on the bed, making Des shift as her inner demon detected the scent of her hot-headed brother and started to stir her towards him.

Dante turned to his side and allowing Des to curl up next to him and he wrapped one arm around her and the other holding Vergil's arm letting him know he is there for him.

Des' demon was soon pacified and she was left to rest in peace with the 2 most important guys in her life, until it was awoken by danger and forced her awake, taking over her and making her scratch at her brother's faces like an antsy cat, hissing and pacing.

Vergil and Dante woke up when Des started getting antsy and looked at each other, confused at what is going on.

Des hissed and growled, eyes darting around frantically, unfocused and blanked out with white, purple irises glowing iridescently, almost ominously.

"Des, what's going on?!" Dante and Vergil yelled and questioned simultaneously

Des didn't answer, as she suddenly darted towards Crystal's room with her deadliest weapon, Judgement, wielded.

Crystal dodged Des' attack holding her left arm in pain though.

The demon inside her was screaming at her to remove the threat to her happiness, to remove any potential chance of losing either of her mates. Brainwashed by instinct, Des lost all logical reasoning and attacked in a wave of fury, hissing and snarling.

Crystal kept dodging and not attacking, her inner demon was yelling to kill anyone who attacked her, forcing Crystal to remember all her pain when she was tortured but Crystal ignored it and restrained from attacking and just dodged and blocked.

Des suddenly had a glimpse of what she was doing, and tried to fight her demon, but it was too strong. At least she wasn't trying to kill her best friend anymore.

Crystal noticed a hole in Des' style and used it to hold her down and relinquished some control to her inner demon to let her talk to Des' demon by using her Sharingan to enter Des' mind when she looked into Crystal's eyes.

" _ **Calm down, I'm not going to steal your mates. I'm already mated to Blackjack, I placed a scent blocker on my scent so no-one will use him and our children to get to me or use me and the children to get to him in vice versa. I love you like a sister, Vergil and Dante loved as little brothers. So you better calm yourself and think of what you are doing to Des, it will hurt her to attack me as her enemy and I have to hurt her to protect Crystal."**_ Crystal's control was returned and she got off of Des and let Des' demon think for little bit

' _Thanks for not hurting her' Crystal said to her inner demon_

' _ **I can't hurt my little sister unless there is no other way to save her'**_ Inner Cry replied.

Des' demon growled but succumbed to the advice of Crystal's demon, forcing Des to pass out so she could think.

" _ **Am I really that terrible? I let one little spark of jealousy make me use Des to attack her best friend because I thought she was a threat? Wow… I'm pathetic… but, well, at least Des isn't hurt, and Crystal isn't either, so I guess things are all right, minus the fact that Des is out cold which will probably alarm Vergil and Dante. I guess I should talk to their demons to clear up this misunderstanding, but…" *yawns* "I'm worn out. I'll explain later."**_

With that, both Des and her demon were out cold, leaving a panic instilled in her brothers and parents.

"Oh, Desdemona!" Eva cried. "What on Earth happened?!"

"Did either of you do this?" Sparda asked his sons who shook their heads.

"I did." Crystal admitted raising her hand telling Sparda, Vergil, and Dante to stop where they are at.

"I had to. She attacked me thinking I was going to steal her mates. My scent was hidden so people can't use my mate and children to get to Blackjack or me. Her inner demon needs to have contact with family and friends so she can tell the difference between family and friends to enemies." Crystal said rubbing her arm while trying to get feeling back in her arm.

"Oh, sure, let's try to connect with our sister who is out cold!" Dante snapped.

"Dante, now is not the time to be hot-headed," Eva chastised her son.

"Vergil, she's most likely to listen to you," Sparda reasoned. "Do you think you can reach her?"

"I can try, but I don't know if I can" Vergil responded with a shy shrug.

At hearing Vergil's voice, Des' demon stirred and made Des moan softly.

"See, don't doubt yourself Vergil" Sparda reassured him with a smile.

Des's demon was now awake, but her host was still asleep. She heard Vergil, and could sense his demon was getting restless as well. She called out to him, wanting him around.

" _ **Come on, Verge! I need you…"**_ She whined.

Vergil looked at Crystal asking if it is okay for him to go to her

Crystal nodded her head slightly towards Des' direction and backed up.

" _ **Hey Des, don't worry i'm here"**_ Inner Verge comforted Inner Des

I.D. suddenly grabbed I.V. and started to kiss him, he reciprocated.

Crystal just shook her head and growled lowly warning the two to slow down and not to go all the way until they were awake.

I.V glared at Crystal but stopped when Crystal glared her Uchiha Death Glare that the Uchiha's are famous for.

I.D. led I.V.'s head towards her neck where he proceeded to bite her, which made her howl and wake up Desdemona, who absently rubbed her neck.

"Huh? What happened?"

She noticed her parents, Dante and Crystal staring at her and Vergil.

"You attacked me thinking I was going to steal your mates because I disguised my scent so my Mate and I can get used to get used in order to get to the other" Crystal said when no one answered Des' question

"Okay, you lost me at the hiding your scent thing, but wow…" Des blushed. "I am so sorry, I don't know what got into me. Clearly, Inner Des needs some discipline." She gave a quick sly look towards Vergil who was starting to wake up as well.

"What? I don't remember anything past Des' inner demon calling my inner demon" Vergil asked, confused

Des smiled and kissed him, and didn't let up for a few moments before parting for air.

Crystal grunted with an fine eyebrow raised, making Vergil and Des look at her sheepishly.

"What?" Des said with a higher-pitched tone. "It's not my fault, it's I.D.'s! Girl is out of control."

"That is such a lie, and we both know it," Vergil teased, making his voice lower which earned him a deep blush from Des. He knew she loved it when he lowered his voice.

"Save it for later. Now let's go and fix this room up before my father returns" Crystal said quickly, looking out the window and calculated how much time she had until then.

"Okay, okay, we're moving," Des said stretching and starting to work, embarrassed that she had caused so much trouble because her demon went crazy for no good reason.

Crystal just chuckled lightly before wincing from the pain in her arm.

"Damn, I guess Blackjack is going to have to reset the bone in my shoulder when he gets back" Crystal whispered.

After 20 minutes the room was repaired and cleaned, leaving everyone to their own devices. In Vergil and Des' case, that was each other, as they laid on the couch watching romantic movies and kissing each other every 5 minutes.

"It is a good thing that Dante did not antagonize me while we were cleaning this room or we would never get it done" Crystal said leaning against the wall hiding her pain successfully from the others in the room.

"No kidding, he can never keep his mouth shut unless Vergil forces him," Des said managing to make the eldest Sparda triplet blush. She laughed quietly at his embarrassment.

"Sis! TMI!" Dante complained.

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy it last night when he-"

"Shut up! You had no business listening in!"

"I didn't have to, I could hear you from the kitchen with my headphones _on_!"

"Guys if you don't stop. I'm going to gut you with a godforsaken smile on my face while I paint the walls with your very blood." Crystal growled with her claws glowing green and ready to drip poison.

"Sorry," the 2 hot-headed twins apologized.


End file.
